five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Board
"Hello! I'm the Mother Board, and I kinda wanna help you out, so, don't reboot me randomly for no reason too much, or I'll kill you! Mother Board aka Fazbear Control Unit and Technology Teacher out!"-Night 1, FNAF5: The G.T. Foxy Factory. Personality Mother Board is a kind and caring 'bot, with the smarts of a super computer...because she is one. She loves kids, and sees the 'bots of Freddy's as her own. She does not like doing anything bad to he fellow 'bots, but decides to help Mike, Fritz and Jeremy survive the night. Sense she has cameras in her little room, she is very self-protected, being made by The Manifestation and built to serve Dark Bonnie (see DIAMOND COVE CREW). She is vey hyperactive, joyful, but most of the time is serious about her job of controlling the entire facility of Freddy's. She is a master DJ and rapper, and she also knows every Martial Art move there is to know. Even though she is a bob cat, she claims to be a red panda. She is teased a little bit sometimes when they tell her she's a bob cat an she gets angry about it. No matter what though, she loves all the 'bots and makes them cookies. Appearance She looks like Vixen, but with shorter hair, a smaller tail, and a red and yellow eye. She wears no clothes, like most other 'bots, and wears two brown boots. She is almost entirely pink, except for her torso piece. She has a beret she sometimes wears, but not always. In games, she just sits in her chair, smiling at the camera. She is very slender, so she moves quickly. Gameplay mechanic She is a type of gameplay tool. She can lure away animatronics by whistling, as if she's calling a meeting. After doing that, it will take 5 seconds to reboot her voice box. She does have a power though, and if you run out of it, you wont be able to use her whistle for the rest of the night. You reboot her by clicking on her nose, but that does not make her do the whistle. You have to click it again if you want that. If you keep rebooting her for no reason, she will get in the office in under 5 seconds, giving you 5 seconds to close the door and let her calm down. You can change her AI on custom nights, which will affect how fast she'll get annoyed with you. In the beginning of the night, she an her nose will be blocked off by a door with an eye on it. Special Relationships (Free edit) *The Manifestation: She hates them as much as Noah hates Moses. *Dark Bonnie: Same as Man fest. *Lindsay Kingsland: Likes her enough. Backstory In a prison in Find the Truth, Dark Bonnie teamed up with Man fest to build a super-computer to keep the hostages under control. She was supposed to be a killing machine with no sense of mortality or remorse, but she turned on her programming. Gallery (PLEASE MAKE FAN-ART) Category:Females Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Guards